


pepper

by sadsadclover



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Back Scratches, Hurt/Comfort, Itching, M/M, Massage, Sickfic, Smash Mansion, male corrin - Freeform, male robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsadclover/pseuds/sadsadclover
Summary: this is my first time writing anything so i hope you enjoyed :)also idk if it was clear but robin and corrin were both males, sulk seems so cool and i fight as him a lot, wish i knew more about him.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	pepper

it was dinner time at the mansion. some of the fighters enjoyed cooking. the chefs that day were mr.g&w, kirby, ken, lucas, luigi and diddy kong. most of the fighters were at the table but some were off doing other things. at the table the fire emblem characters were sitting near each other. there was an empty chair that was for robin in between corrin and chrom. some other characters near were shulk, mewtwo, lucas, ness and the 3 kid icarus characters.

everyone was starting to eat when robin came in and sat down. he was wearing his normal outfit but minus his robe. at the table there was conversation buzzing around but robin was quiet. he was fidgeting in his seat and was clearly uncomfortable. the truth was he was feeling very itchy. it was only on his back. he had been feeling it all afternoon and it was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

as he tried to focus on eating corrin and chrom were paying some attention to him. chrom asked him what was wrong. this just flustered robin and he almost choked on his drink. corrin saw him coughing and put a hand on his back. robin leaned into the touch as corrin rubbed his back in small circles. he then confessed that his back had been itching but insisted he was fine. 

chrom was becoming a little worried but left him be and continued eating. corrin wasn’t paying much attention but he began to scratch his back lightly. nobody really noticed that this was happening everyone was focused on eating or having conversation. 

the scratching was helping robins itch some what but not enough that he could focus and eat. after a while rosalina looked over to robin and noticed he had a full plate and asked why he hadn’t eaten much. lucas immediately worried that he didn’t like the food but robin said that wasn’t it and ness reassured him that it was good. 

rosalina still wanted to know why he wasn’t eating and before he could answer palutena said “he’s itchy and corrin has been scratching his back for 10 minutes”. corrin blushed and continued eating and scratched a little harder. robin hummed a little bit at the slight relief. 

chrom was starring at him. dark pit noticed this and said to palutena and pit “chroms clearly jealous that corrin gets to have his hands all over robin” he was clear enough that the people around could hear that and chrom turned a bit red from embarrassment.

chrom was beginning to worry that robins itching might be from a allergic reaction to something. he said that he wanted to take him to dr mario to be sure. right then shulk had a vision of the future and told him that that wasn’t it. robin was a little stressed and asked what else it could be when mewtwo spoke up he said that he knew what was causing this. 

you see at the smash mansion visitors are allowed. mewtwo explained that on that day lissa had been visiting. she came to spend some time with her brother chrom as well as have tea with daisy. while she was here she didn’t want to miss her chance to mess with someone. she didn’t have much time so she decided that she wanted to make robin sneeze like crazy. so she went to the fire emblem rooms and put pepper on one of robins shirts but instead of making him sneeze it’s been making him itch worse and worse all day.

chrom was mad that his sister pranked his friend and caused him such discomfort but was relieved that he understood what was wrong with robin. corrin then asked how to get it to stop. marth suggested that robin should change out of the shirt that had the pepper on it. palutena said that either corrin or chrom should give him a back massage with calamine lotion.

robin hadn’t eaten but he left and went up to his room to change shirts. he changed into a very loose fitting grey shirt. he didn’t know if he wanted to go back down stairs to the cafe because he wasn’t hungry but he couldn’t reach this spots that itched the most. he figured he could wait until corrin or chrom went upstairs and he could ask them to help him. 

downstairs at the table corrin and chrom were both about to be done eating, some fighters had finished already. corrin and chrom were both thinking about robin. they didn’t say it and didn’t know why but they both wanted to help soothe robins itches. 

corrin finished eating first and went upstairs were marth was helping robin find calamine lotion. once marth found it he handed it to robin and then scratched between his shoulder blades. robin shuddered and marth smiled and left to go have a battle. 

robin walked to the couch and saw corrin there, he then shyly asked if he would rub the lotion on his back for him. corrin was happy to. he had robin take off his shirt. robin was a little shy about it but did anyways. corrin then patted his lap and robin layed on him. corrin noticed how irritated his skin was and scratched it lightly. robin hummed out “higher, a little to the left” corrin did and once he found the spot he scratched harder. robin enjoyed the relief. corrin scratched up and down for a while then he put some of the lotion on his hands and told robin it would be a little warm. he massaged it into his horribly itchy skin. 

it worked great, robin was humming in content. he had been so uncomfortable for a while that the relief he felt was amazing. 

as corrin was making sure that robin wasn’t itching anymore chrom was thinking about how he wished it was him soothing robin itches. he didn’t know why he wanted to take care of the tactician so badly but he did. he decided to battle with marth to take his mind off it. 

meanwhile robin fell asleep on corrin’s lap while corrin fell asleep on the couch as well. robin was no longer itchy so he got a good nights sleep along with everyone else in the smash mansion. the next day he felt better then ever. he then smiled as he thought about how getting your back scratched all night wasn’t the worst thing that lissa’s pranks have led to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything so i hope you enjoyed :)  
> also idk if it was clear but robin and corrin were both males, sulk seems so cool and i fight as him a lot, wish i knew more about him.


End file.
